rockstars_life_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilyfeather
Kithood She was born a FlowerClan kit, with her parents being Trouteye and Airheart, and she was born with two siblings, only one who made it past kithood. Waterkit died right after she was born, and her brother Seedpelt is still living. At three moons, she catches greencough, but quickly recovers. Apprenticeship She takes the name of Lilypaw, with Duststripe as her mentor. She goes on a hunting patrol with all the other apprentices. During that patrol, she and Rockpaw run across the Thunderpath after a herd of mice. They get hit by a monster. They need to stay in the medicine cat den for a long time, and work on creating the cave training curriculum. Streampaw, Irispaw, and Berrypaw, three of the apprentices whom they went hunting with, become warriors while they are in the medicine den. Streampaw becomes Streamtail, Irispaw becomes Irisheart, and Berrypaw, Berryleap. This is extremely disappointing for Rockpaw, as Streamtail is his sister, and he was born first, so he thinks he should become a warrior at the same time as her. Rockpaw sneaks out of the den during the the vigil of the three cats, and Streamtail has to get Lilypaw to drag him back inside the den, as no one else can. Seedpaw has a ceremony a few days later, and he becomes Seedpelt. Warriorness Three moons later, Lilypaw and Rockpaw receive their warrior names. Lilypaw becomes Lilyfeather and Rockpaw, Rockpounce. During their vigil, DogClan attacks the FlowerClan camp, and the two warriors have to spend a while in the medicine den again. Lilyfeather is seen teaching Tigerkit, Leafkit and Violetkit some of the cave training curriculum. When they get better again, Rockpounce, Seedpelt, Flamestorm, Dappleear, and Lilyfeather go on a hunting patrol. They spot a small kit mewing pitifully on the side of a thunderpath, and Rockpounce barely gets the kit off before a monster's tires run right over the spot where the kit was. Afterward, he mews "I almost lost my sister, my life, and my best friend to a thunderpath. I'm not letting a helpless kit meet the same fate." They take the kit back to camp, and name him Redkit after the blood they nearly saw. A few moons later, she receives Violetpaw as an apprentice. (the same Violet that she was teaching the CTC) She is very timid and is almost held back from becoming a warrior with her littermates. She does, however, and gets the name Violetbreeze. With Rockpounce, she gives birth to a litter of kits, Firekit, Cloudkit, Darkkit, and Twigkit. Rockpounce stays in the nursery a majority of the kithood, and Lilyfeather can resume her warrior duties by the time the kits are 3 moons old. When her kits reach seven moons, she is given another apprentice, Birdpaw. Birdpaw finishes training very quickly, and becomes a warrior before Lilyfeather's kits. She becomes Birdflight. A quarter moon after Birdflight, Fireclaw, Cloud____, Dark____ and Twig___ become warriors. Some moons after, Lilyfeather has more kits with Rockpounce, Mousekit and Quickkit. Soon after they gain their apprentice names; Quickpaw dies during a battle with DogClan. During his vigil, Mousepaw decides to be a medicine cat apprentice, so she can save cats. When Dark____ turns tail on FlowerClan, he kills Shimmerbranch, Cloudpelt, and Spiderfoot. He also nearly kills Lilyfeather. Rockpounce is the new deputy, and Lilyfeather is thrilled. The first cat Lilyfeather sees when she gets out of the medicine den is Mousepaw. At the next gathering, Dark___ arrives. He announces that he is now called Darkstar and is the leader of DarkClan. DarkClan attacks the next day, and Spottedstar dies. Rockstar appoints Snaketail as deputy and gets his lives. At the next battle with DarkClan, Snaketail dies and Lilyfeather becomes deputy. Category:Characters